Give Me a Reason
by chichamunkyhead
Summary: Aw... how cute - look, another fic I wrote with a Hikki title... it's a Sorato, everyone. BEWARE!!! *giggle*


Give Me a Reason

Give Me a Reason

Disclaimer: You really wanna know how much I own? *chibi shows you into her bedroom – opens door… there's nothing there* THERE!!!

Wah… I just LOOOOVE this song!!! Well, I love Hikki, therefore I love all her songs, but… yeah. This one sticks out in my mind… cause I LURRRVE IT!!!

Anyhoo – let's get to the story… right?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sora walked outside on the streets of Odaiba, her arms wrapped around her tiny figure, contemplating deeply.

~

Only sixteen konya  
~

It was her sixteenth birthday, a night that had turned out to be rather surprising, pleasing, and… rather perplexing. _I thought I was supposed to have fun on my birthday… Isn't that what 'sweet sixteen' means?_

Still finding no understanding of the situation, she decided to replay the events of the evening in her mind.

~

Mujun darake no jiyuu ni  
~

She sat in the comfortable chair, unwrapping presents from her long-time friends. Those who had shared her adventures in the Digital World were there, as well as those she had only met recently upon entering high school. She had though that she had invited too many people at first, but then, as they had all arrived, she discovered that they were just the people she wanted to be with on her birthday.

She had gotten through nearly all of them, except one – Yamato's gift. She pondered what was going on – why would he come here, and not present a gift? She knew him too well.

After they had cleaned up the mess of the paper and Sora had placed the gifts in her room, she secluded Yamato, wanting to know what his intent was.

"Don't worry; I have a gift. I'll have to talk to you later, though."

This only left her more puzzled; what could he be planning? The fact that he had a secret gift only seemed to make the party drag on. Sure, she was having fun – but now, she wanted more than anything to know what his gift was.

~

Owarenagara hashiridasu

~

The 11th hour finally came, and everybody began to feel shadows of fatigue entering them. Their sleepy eyes said goodnight to the auburn-haired girl, wishing that she be happy in this year of her life more than she had ever been. Taichi made the special wish to her that she finally find a boyfriend to settle down with – he was growing weary of her newfound romance fetish. But how could he blame her for being a girl?

With a giggle, she set him off on his way home across the courtyard – leaving Yamato and her at the apartment.

She felt a bit awkward. Why? – she didn't know. They had always been friends, but lately, the line between friends and significant others seemed to be fading, and fast. That night, Sora couldn't even count on one hand how many occasions he had made her laugh, made her smile, and naturally flirt with her. She answered these incidents of the blonde Casanova by casually flirting back, though not as much as he had with her.

And now, here she stood, her confusion and silence swirling within her, causing a jittery feeling to come to her stomach.

"Sora?"

Sora guessed that he meant to be the last person to leave, just because he wanted a bit of privacy for his gift. But what could it be? "Hm?"

"I want to give you my gift now." Yamato approached her, reaching into his jacket pocket. "Close your eyes, and hold out your hand."

~

Nani nimo shibararetakunai-tte 

~

Seeing no other reasonable answer, she did as she was told. She heard what she registered as a small, taut spring being stretched, and something close sharply. Then, she felt his warm fingers separate hers, as he slipped on a cold metal band to her ring finger.

"Open them." He sounded a bit closer to her, for his voice dropped to somewhere above a whisper, the soothing tones sounding softer.

Around her finger sat a silver band, the metal seeming to flow into a bow tie, the ends flowing like streams out of the knot perfectly. The loops were two simple and precise tear-drops, the points meeting at the loop in the center.

"It was my Grandmother's. I don't know why my mother gave it to me, but when I was four, right before my parents divorced, she gave it to me, and told me to hold onto it until I thought I would feel comfortable with letting it go."

~

Sakebi nagara  
Kizuna motometeru hey 

~

Her cloudy eyes shifted from studying the ring up to his pristine blue eyes, colors she had often seen at the edge of the horizon on most sunny days at high noon. "Yamato?"

"Now, I want to let that go. You've been one of my closest friends for as long as I can remember, and there's nobody in the world that I trust more than you. Hell, I don't even trust myself as much as I do you…"

Sora laughed a little, still confused as to why he was doing this.

"I also need to ask you something."

Her brow raised a bit in expectation, wanting now, more than ever, for him to finish this so-called 'gift.'

~

Mamorareru dake ja naku  
Dareka wo mamoritai 

~

His fingers slid from hers to tilt her chin up a bit, his gentle lips lowering themselves to hers in a warm kiss. Her eyes slipped closed, enjoying the feeling of him kissing her. She couldn't think of anything else that she had wished to never end and to never stop feeling. His lips continued their heavenly caresses, Yamato wanting to feel this way forever, yet he still wasn't finished. Ending the kiss all too quickly, he pulled away, not forgetting what else he had to say.

She was shocked. His kiss was magnificent, like nothing she had ever experienced before. It felt as though a warm, comforting, reassuring feeling had washed over her with each moment his lips touched hers, and Sora wished to grab onto that feeling, and never let go. But the absence of his kiss left her with opening her eyes, listening for an explanation.

"Sora, will you be my girlfriend? You don't have to answer, 'yes,' or you don't have to answer right away. But if you say, 'no,' just know that I'm always here for you, and I'll always be waiting for you." His hand swept over her cheek lovingly, and he turned to leave, allowing Sora to sort out what many thoughts she had.

~

Give me a reason to show you  
~

Sora found herself glancing at the ring again. She smiled longingly at it, an image of Yamato coming to her mind. What would she say? He had been one of her best friends for the longest time, yet here he was, asking her if she'd like to be more with him. If she said yes, what would become of this friendship? Would it be shattered, the feeling of safety each time they saw each other fleeing from the moment fleeing with the site of the other? Or would it be more than anything she had ever dreamed; the match-made-in-heaven?

~

Wake mo naku hohoemu tabi ni  
(Won't you) Tell me why I should try to  
Ashita wo mitsumeyou to shinaide  
~

A yawn escaped her dry lips, as she decided it'd be best to turn in for the night. She turned back to the apartment building, feeling no comfort in having a still indifferent answer to his question. She wanted to figure this out as quickly as possible; she couldn't let him wait. All that he had done for her… and how could she keep him waiting?

~

Give me a reason to love you  
~

As she entered the complex, she glanced up to his apartment door, wondering what he was thinking at that moment. Did he feel any remorse in his actions? Or was he satisfied with what he had said, and was now only waiting for an answer? So many questions arose in her mind, and she pushed them aside, deciding enough had happened for the night.

~

Subete no housoku uragitte miseru  
Tatoe sore ga unmei demo

~

Sora sat staring out her bedroom window at the full moon, hoping that her prayers would be answered. Would she find an answer to this question that nagged at her with every waking moment? Or would she be left perplexed, with no answer, and no help to sort out her own feelings? _What if I do say yes? What then? What will he say? How will things change if I say no? Will they stay the same?_

~

Hitori dake no chikai  
Gyutto sasayaite nemuru  
~

She then began to imagine what would happen if she said yes. Images of them holding hands, laughing together, smiling together, appeared in her mind, and a pleasing feeling came over her. She smiled softly at the thought of them together, enjoying what could possibly come in the future if she did confirm.

~

Mou sukoshi dake sunao demo ii

~

She didn't wish to know of the converse to that. If she did decide to say no, then she only wished that they continued to strengthen their bond as friends, and that neither of them be hurt by the situation at hand. _I only want us both to be happy…_

Finding nothing else to do at the moment, she turned the radio on, adjusting the volume to perfectly suit her mood; not very loud, but not incredibly soft. The song of confused love filled her with inspiration, as she listened to the lyrics more.

~

Yatto mitsuketa kotae wa sugata wo kae  
Watashi wo madowasu, hey  
~

__

An answer… That was all she needed. One answer would settle this, and they would be left to live in happiness for the rest of their lives. Why did she have to feel so confused? He just had to kiss her… he had to make her feel like nobody else had and ever would in her life.

~

Kuyashii hodo tooku kara  
Kara kawareteru mitai

~

__

If it changes me so… She then thought about his kiss. She felt so happy that he had kissed her, that he had expressed what he was feeling for her. If she had felt so good from his kiss… Then could that mean?…

~

Give me a reason to show you  
Itsuka kimi ni oitsukitai  
(Won't you) Tell me why I should try to  
Chikazuku hodo ni tooku naru mitai da  
~

She had always thought they were so distant… yet they felt so close. Could he really be within her grasp? Could he really be that person she always wanted to find… that person she thought she would spend her entire life looking for, and would never succeed in seeking out? Every time she seemed to learn something new about him, she suddenly felt so distant; she felt as if she knew so little about him…

But she wanted to learn more.

~

Give me a reason to love you  
Ima wa hitori ni shinaide  
If I had you  
Kono yoru mo kowakunai noni

~

She could faintly hear a guitar melody playing… but it didn't sound right. She had heard the song before, and it seemed… this guitar… it was almost crying. _Could it be?_

She emerged from the apartment door, shivering slightly against the cool night air in only a tank top and plaid pajama pants. His fingers gripped the cold railing, glancing out into the courtyard to find the source of music…

It was him. He sat down by a tree, on a bench, playing a sad melody on his guitar, probably just as confused as she. As she watched and listened… it came to her.

All that she felt…

All the time they spent together…

All the experiences they had shared…

All the sun-shines he had given her on her rainy days…

All the words he said…

She finally knew.

~

Give me a reason to show you  
Furikaerinagara kita michi  
(Won't you) Tell me why I should try to  
Mou tachi tomaru koto wo osorenai yo  
~

She found herself out in the courtyard, approaching him, watching him. _I'm not afraid anymore…_

As her appearance became more apparent to him, his eyes turned, locked with hers. He stopped his playing, turning towards her and standing up.

A small smile curved at the edges of her lips, her cold fingers sliding against the fabric of the pants, playing with them as she stopped about ten feet from him. Hearing the song in her heart, she used this as a courage to tell him.

"I was trying to think of reasons why I would say yes or no. I thought about what the future would be like if I said yes, and if I had said no. I realized I'd probably be happier if I said yes, and then I thought what would make me do that. I wanted to ask you for reasons… But I realized that I really don't need a reason." A single tear slid down her cheek. "I realized I have you… And that that's what I've always wanted."

She watched as his feet carried him to her, his arm wrapping around her waist, his hand resting at her cheek. His lips covered hers again, passionately, hungrily. Reveling in the feeling of kissing her again, he was overjoyed with her answer… He wanted nothing more than to hold her forever, to always feel her lips against his, just like this… It was like heaven. He had asked her for more than just friendship… and he had received an answer from up above. Yamato never wanted to let her go, his grip around her tightening.

Sora was on air. With each gentle motion his lips made against hers, she only answered back by reciprocating the motion, trying to tell him with just the kiss that she wanted his love, his comfort… his everything. Her arms came around his neck, melting into him with each movement he made. Another cool wind whipped past her, but it went unnoticed; his warmth radiated to her left her with only the comfort he gave to her. As much as she enjoyed the feeling of his gentle kiss, she still had to tell him something. Pulling away gently, she felt his forehead touch hers, his eyes flowing open and closed, as did hers, as heavy breaths were taken from the somewhat long absence of air.

~

Give me a reason to love you  
Honto wa wake nante iranai

~

"Yes… My answer is yes." Her eyes fluttered open to see his reaction, finding his smile, and his eyes locked with hers again. "I want nothing more than to be with you, now…"

She watched as his smile grew wider, his eyes slipping closed in silent happiness. "Thank you, Sora…"

"Doitashi-"

He kissed her again… and again. He never wanted her to leave his grasp. He always wanted her right where he could see her… hold her. Yamato's hand slipped from her cheek to around her back, his forearm moving up to support her backbone, his palm flattened up against her, fingers barely touching her neck. Her arms slipped tighter around him, now standing on her tiptoes with bare feet. Fingers played with the hair at his neck, as her lips continued to work against his. She felt her mouth part wider and wider, his tongue gently sliding itself against hers. The welcomed motion only let him smile more deep down inside, as his leg slipped out into a lunging position. He slowly kept her body tight against his as he bent down, dipping her in the night air. With a final brush of his lips, the kiss ended, each smiling wider.

"Doitashimashita. Don't drop me…"

"Don't worry – I won't let you go."

She giggled a bit, then shuddered in his arms, goosebumps coming to her skin, as the wind finally broke through the barrier of warmth.

"Cold?"

"A little." A puff of air could be seen coming from her lips, the moisture hitting his cool, rosy cheeks.

"Let me get my guitar." Gently, he raised her up against him, Sora helping with the last bit by bringing her feet out to support herself. Her eyes stayed locked with his, their arms still around each other. His face softened into that casual grin of his, pulling away from her.

She didn't want to let go. Her hand slid from its position at his neck across his shoulder and down his strong arm. Fingers entangled with each other as he walked over to where his guitar lay on the bench. He grabbed it by the neck, feeling her wrap her arms around his stomach and nuzzle her head into his chest. 

~

Kodomo mitai ni goe wo agete

~

She stood on the wood floor, and he stood in the foyer, their height now even. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, his arms around her back, holding his guitar to her. Their lips were held firmly in a kiss once again, neither of them wanting to forget the feeling of the other's lips upon theirs. Yamato felt the neck slip from his hand; so as not to drop it, he held the guitar against her back like he would against himself, ready to play it. He plucked a few strings, pausing his kiss after he strummed a melody.

"You're fun to play the guitar against."

Sora couldn't help but laugh; even in some of the most serious times, he could still find humor in the moment. "What did you play?"

"I don't know."

Another giggle could be heard in her throat as she opened her fiery red eyes to stare into his pristine blue orbs.  


"It's late. I have to go home. Oyasumi…" The soft caress of his lips picked up where his sentence trailed off, giving her one final kiss for the night.

Breaking away, she whispered to him. "Oyasumi…" She hugged him, burying her chin in his neck, not wanting to let him go. Feeling his guitar slide from her back to her side, she pulled away, watching him leave. He smiled at her, opening the door to the cool night and disappearing behind it.

~  
Hashirou

~

__

I know that I love you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I think I'm actually happy with this fic. WAIT – that's a first!!! I'm actually happy with what I've written??? Whoa…

Arghalghalrralblaharlgha…. I have a headache… mleh. And I have freaking school crap to finish. I'll see everyone later. Oh yeah – the lyrics came from the following link:

http://www.lava.net/~raistlin/utada/areason.html

*ducks crap coming from the site owner* OK, OK, so I sto-.. used without permission!!! Honto ni gomen ne!!! But.. they aren't mine!!! NOTHING'S MINE!!! 

Here's a tranlsation… yeah – way to go me on the spelling… translation of the lyrics to the song, "Give Me a Reason," by Utada Hikaru. You don't see me spending a lot of money lately, therefore the song isn't mine either, got it???

Only sixteen tonight  
I start to run while pursued  
By a freedom so filled with contradictions

While crying out   
That I don't want to be tied down by anything  
I want to be tied to something, hey  
It's not just being protected  
I want to protect somebody

Give me a reason to show you  
Without any reason, every time you smile  
(Won't you) Tell me why I should try to  
Don't try to gaze at tomorrow  
Give me a reason to love you  
I'll show you I can betray all the laws  


Even if that's my destiny

A vow for one person alone  
Softly I whisper it, and sleep  


If I could be even a little more honest, that'd be fine

The answer which I just found changes my shape  
And confuses me, hey  
Because it's so far it's frustrating  
It's like changing one's skin

Give me a reason to show you  
Someday I'd like to catch up to you  
(Won't you) Tell me why I should try to  
The closer I get, the farther I feel  
Give me a reason to love you  
Don't leave me alone now  
If I had you  
I wouldn't fear even this night

Give me a reason to show you  
The road I arrived at while looking back  
(Won't you) Tell me why I should try to  
I won't be afraid of standing still any longer  
Give me a reason to love you  
Actually, I don't need any reasons  
Raising our voices like children  
Let's run

Ja! ^_^


End file.
